Rockliff Oneshot!
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: Here's my first Oneshot of Rockliff! ENJOY :D


**Hey guys! I decide to based off the song into the story! :D Enjoy!**

**Song: 'Let me love you' by Ne-Yo**

**Paring: Rockliff (Rocky/Ratliff)**

* * *

Rocky P.O.V.

I was laying down on my bed reading my tweets. I start to swelling up in tears cause of haters i have.

_Girl#1: RockyR5 is gay! Rocky, i think Ratliff is just using you to make you look gay you stupid freak! _

_Girl#2: RatliffR5 should be mine,not him! _

I close twitter and threw my phone on ground. I knew the fans going to hate me. I'm such a idiot! I heard someone knock on my door. I got up and open a door. Ratliff.

"Hey! I wa-" He stop,seeing me have red puffy eyes and messy hair.

"Rocky what wrong?" He ask hugging me. But didn't hug back.

"Haters happen! This is all my fault! I knew i shouldn't post on twitter! I'm so stupid!'' I cry.

"Rocky! You know that is so not true! I don't care what people says. All i care that's you're mine and i love you so much" He kiss me. I smile.

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel **

**Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real **

**How can you understand something ****that you never had**

**Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

* * *

Ratliff P.O.V.

I love Rocky. He means the world to me! We hold hands in hands while walking around the park. We laugh and goof around and knock me over on the ground. I pull him toward on me. We stare at each other smiling. He leans in kissing me.

**Oh let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, please, let me help**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Oh let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Oh me love you, let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Oh let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Let me love you, Oh let me love you, baby**

* * *

**I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do**

Ratliff P.O.V.

I knock on Rocky door. I faded my smile cause of Rocky's sadness.

"Rocky,what wrong? Did you read that tweets again? Look i told yo-" He cut me off.

"No, it not that. I'm going on vacation with my family" He sigh.

"Dude, that's great!" I smile.

"No is not! How can you be happy about that if i'm going to be gone for 2 weeks!?'' He exclaimed. I sigh.

"Look you can always Skype me. Here about this. Tonight we will go see a scary movie before you leave. Maybe after movie we can walk around where's the water fountain are" I smile. He smile back.

"I love you man!' He hug me. I hug back and kiss him. "Love you too."

**Oh let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, please, let me help**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Oh let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Oh me love you, let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Oh let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Let me love you, Oh let me love you, baby**

* * *

Rocky P.O.V.

We are at the party for Ross winning a KCA award. Ratliff came up to me to dance with him. He pull me up and drag me to the dance floor. We smile at each other.

**For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
For every heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats  
Heart that beats...**

~10 mins later~

Ratliff P.O.V.

"C'mon man,you can do this!"Riker pat me on my back. I took deep breath. I'm going to ask Rocky to marry me.

"Hey everyone! Ratliff have something to say!'' Rydel says through the microphone while smiling. I see Rocky all confuse and look at me. I walk up to him and bend down on my one knee.

"Rocky Mark Lynch. You means the world to me. I'm glad you're mine. But now i want to spend time of the rest of my life with you. Rocky,will you marry me?'' I ask showing him the ring. He start to tear up.

"YES!'' He exclaimed. I smile put ring on his finger. I kiss him.

"I love you" He smile. I smile back. "I love you too"

* * *

**Oh let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**I know your trouble**  
**Don't be afraid, please, let me help**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**And I will love you**  
**Until you learn to love yourself**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**A heart of numbness, gets brought to life**  
**I'll take you there**

**Oh let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Oh me love you, let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Oh let me love you, baby**  
**Oh let me love you**  
**Let me love you, Oh let me love you, baby**

**And done! What ya think!? :D **


End file.
